Villains Wiki:Types of Villains D-F
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. D * Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. * Dark Judges: Villains who are in a position of passing judgement or issuing punishments. * Dark Lord: A being who controls an army of demons and is endowed with immense powers of darkness. * Dark Messiah: A villain who is seen as a god or messianic figure by a significant following. * Dark Priest: A villain who takes the role of a corrupt or evil member of any religious clergy. * Deal Makers: Villains who make deals or have a penchant for bargains or gambling. The deals are generally seen as very beneficial until the person who makes the deal needs to pay up. The deal maker villain is often undone by the hero making a deal and then finding a loophole in the agreement. * Death Gods: Supernatural beings connected to death, who bring about people's demise and/or collect dead souls. * Deceased Villains: Villains that have died and have remained dead. * Defilers: Villains that stain, vandalise or destroy an area considered as "sacred" in a religious, political or symbolic way. * Deities: Villains who are deities (gods) or have a level of power so great hey are equal to such cosmic beings. These are some of the most powerful villains of all due to their nature. * Delusional: A villain that believes he or she is a good person. * Demon: A supernatural, often malevolent being that possesses great power. * Destroyers: Villains that engage in destructive rampages, usually with very little (if any) rest between said rampages. * Dictator: A ruler with total power over a country, typically one who has obtained power by force. * Dimwit: A villain who not often (or never) uses its head. They are also called "Idiots". * Dinosaurs: Reptilian or avian-like creatures who are carnivorous. * Double Agent: A villain who pretends to be allied with the hero, but is secretly working for the enemy. * Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as villains in cartoons, movies, and video games. They are considered as typical villains in fairy tales. * Drug Dealers: Villains that make a living in the sale and distribution of illegal drugs. Drug Dealers are often criminals or crime lords. E * Eco-Terrorists: Villains who commit terrorist activities for what they see as the good of the environment. * Egomaniacs: Villains who are completely obsessed with themselves and usually suffer from mental illness. They should be confused with Arrogant Villains. Egomaniacs tend to want to have statues modeled after their "perfect" image. * Elastic Villain: A villain who can stretch its body. * Emotionless Villain: A villain who has no or very little emotion. * Energy Beings: Villains that are made wholly or partly out of pure energy. Not to be confused with elemental beings. * Enigmatic Villains: Enigmatic Villains are characters surrounded in mystery. They often appear out of nowhere or very suddenly. Their name, their true nature, or even their motives are unknown. * Evil Clowns: The Evil Clown or Jester is a villain archetype made famous by The Joker but stemming from the natural fear of clowns many experience as children: most evil clowns in fiction are either tricksters or psychotic. Often they are both. * Evil Cops: Evil Cops are corrupt lawmen. They often abuse the law or use extreme methods to take the law into their own hands. * Evil Creation: A villain that has been created by another villain. Could be a biological being (i.e. Frankenstein) or a robot. * Evil Creator: An evil being who has created another being or robot. * Evil from the past: A villain who was defeated or has been dormant and returns for revenge. * Evil Genie: A villain that is often modeled after a typical genie - though they don't always have to be, they either twist wishes out of malice or are used as tools by another villain to commit evil. * Evil Genius: Archetype of the highly intelligent villain who can concoct elaborate plans, but tend to be fairly sociopathic. * Evil Mayor: A villain who is the mayor of a town or city. * Evil Puppet/Doll: A puppet or doll possessed by evil. They are also called "Killer Toys". * Evil Organization: An organization or company that is run by evil influences. Often the main villain of the story is affiliated with an evil organization that is present in the same story. * Evil Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. * Evil Ruler: A ruler of a kingdom or other society who oppresses and abuses the common populace. * Extremists: Villains who use extreme methods or ultimate ends to pursue their well-intentioned goals. F * Faceless Villains: Villains who are physically present but are hidden by a cloak, shadows or other means. * Failure-Intolerant Villain: A villain with little to no tolerance for failure who punishes his/her minions for their failure to do as he/she orders, most commonly by acting in rage towards them or even killing them. * Fan Villains: Villains that are either remade from heroes to villains in parodies/darker narratives or are presented as good or neutral within their original work but are noticed by the audience to have villainous traits or even commit villainous acts. * Fanatics: Villains that are devoted to a religion or a cause to such degree, they verge upon insanity. They often believe they are doing good and therefore they can also be delusional. * Fascists: Villains that believe in the ideology of Fascism. * Fearmongers: A villain that spreads fear and uses it as a weapon. * Feline Villains: Villains who are modeled after any feline animal (cats, lions, tigers, etc.) or have a feline theme. * Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive female villain who uses seduction to manipulate others. * Fighter: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills, whose primary purpose is to fight. * Fictional Fictional Villains: Villains who appear within another work of fiction. They might slip into the main protagonist's world and cause havoc there or they might remain in their own respective worlds and cause trouble. Gallery Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo is a Dark Judge, as well as a good example of a Delusional villain. SauronDarkLordofMiddleEarth.jpg|Sauron is a classic example of a Dark Lord. Antichrist.jpg|The Antichrist is a good example of a Dark Messiah. Rodrigo Borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia is the archetypal Dark Priest. URSULA.jpg|Ursula is the typical deal maker. AvengersMovieLoki.png|Loki is a good example of a deity. Doomsday.png|Doomsday is a good example of a destroyer. AdamSutler.jpg|Adam Sutler is a good example of a dictator. Turbotastic.jpg|Turbo is an Egomaniac Manwholaughs.jpg|The Joker made the Evil Clown archetype famous. 475px-FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny is an Evil Cop. Davros.png|Davros is an Evil Creator. LotsOHugginBear.png|Lotso is an Evil Puppet/Doll. Beavis-and-Butt-head.png|Beavis and Butt-head are good examples of fan villains. Scarecrow-bb.jpg|Scarecrow is a typical fearmonger. Profile-poisonivy.jpg|Poison Ivy is a classic example of a femme fatale. File:225px-Itchy.png|Itchy is a fictional-fictional villain Category:Villains by Type